


【盾鐵】Steve Stephen傻傻分不清

by lovetitle



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Facial Hair Bros, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Feels
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 東尼將史塔克大廈改建為復仇者大廈，邀請隊友們入住──弓箭手、北歐之神、超級戰士、億萬富翁、會變綠的科學家與前俄羅斯間諜，六個人先後住進大廈，他們生活在同個空間，磨合彼此的生活習慣，一起吃飯、一起出任務。同時，他創立了瑪麗亞基金會，為復仇者聯盟的運作提供資金，戰後的重建工作也一併攬下，並為隊伍無條件、無限制提供戰機和武器，他是如此地慷慨大方，而自己對他做了些什麼呢？





	【盾鐵】Steve Stephen傻傻分不清

**Author's Note:**

> OOC是我的

　　當史帝夫丟下盾、拋下隊友──不，東尼之於自己的意義絕不僅僅是個隊友──扶著巴基離開九頭蛇的基地。他望著一片白茫茫，看不見盡頭的雪地，無所適從之際，黑豹向他們伸出了援手，作為之前追殺的補償，瓦甘達可以成為他們庇護之所。

　　帶著傷員的史帝夫沒有選擇的餘地，只能接受他的邀請。戰鬥機安靜地起飛，老舊的基地逐漸縮小，最終消失在雪地中。他跟在黑豹的戰機之後，史帝夫繃緊下巴，必須安頓好巴基的念頭支撐著他所有的行動。

　　透過黑豹的情報部門，史帝夫得知隊友監禁的地點，他毫不猶豫地前往海底監獄救援，如果不是自己，他們怎麼會落入這個境地。

　　當他帶著疲憊不堪的隊員們來到了瓦甘達後，巴基做出了決定，他選擇冰封自己，直到有方法可以解除九頭蛇在他腦中埋下的控制程序，不再讓自己有失控的機會。史帝夫自然無條件支持摯友的決定，但同時他也失去一直支撐他行動的目標。

　　一連串兵荒馬亂尚未平息，眾人精力即將耗盡之時，還沒決定好下一步的一行人收到了新的通知。

　　「你們的通緝令被解除了。」帝查拉，瓦甘達的國王兼最強戰士──黑豹向他們宣布這個消息。

　　「所以我們可以回家了？」汪達興奮地從沙發上跳起來。

　　「太好了！我可以回去看小公主了，她千萬不要因為我遲到太久就將我拒於門外。」喜極而泣的史考特把臉埋進手中，沙啞的鼻音難掩喜悅之情。

　　「隊長，蘿拉向我埋怨的時候，你可得替我說幾句話唷！」一直表現地無所謂的克林特鬆一口氣，癱在沙發上，盯著天花板說道。

　　他們說的一字一句落進史帝夫的心湖，蕩漾出圈圈漣漪。

　　家──提到這個字，史帝夫腦中第一個浮現的不是七十年前與母親共住的二樓小屋，而是外觀醜到爆炸的復仇者大廈，儘管在裡面住了三年，他仍無法欣賞東尼的設計。

　　每次說到這個，東尼總像隻炸了毛的貓咪，氣噗噗地朝著他咆嘯，接著躲到工作間，不餓到前胸貼後背不肯出來，那座醜爆了的大廈卻成為了他在這個時代的歸所，即便後來新建了一個復仇者基地，大廈之於史帝夫是無可取代的存在。

　　當那個人捨身抓著核彈飛進蟲洞時，史帝夫立即明白自己對他的第一印象是大錯特錯，一個高傲自私的混蛋是不可能為了其他人犧牲生命，而他卻毫不猶豫地接下任務。

　　這不是史帝夫第一次失去隊友，因為戰爭，他失去過太多的人，七十年前的落下火車的詹姆士‧巴基‧巴恩斯與他錯過的他的女孩，到七十年後的菲爾考森和東尼史塔克。

　　他繃緊下顎，看著金紅色的身影消失在紐約天空的破洞中，儘管心中懷抱著不應存在的希望，口頭卻堅定地下達關閉命令──為了不讓他的犧牲白費，他們必須在核爆塵落到地球前關閉通道。

　　當盔甲出現時，史帝夫心中瞬間湧出無限的喜悅，然而這份喜悅隨即被盔甲失速的擔憂所取代，幸虧浩克抱住了他。索爾一個箭步上前拆掉他的面甲，那個人閉上雙眼，安靜地像個天使。

　　安靜，一個和東尼史塔克絕緣的詞，從見到他的第一面，他的嘴巴從來沒有闔上。先是嘰嘰喳喳地抱怨了三棲母艦一番，面對班納博士毫不畏懼。修理引擎時，他也不斷說著話，一個人填滿了通訊頻道的空間。

　　浩克突如其來的一聲怒吼，嚇醒了他，看著他睜大的眼睛，耳邊聽著他語無倫次的話，史帝夫霎時脫力地坐在馬路上，滿臉塵土卻笑了出來。這是他醒來後第一次笑得那麼開心。

　　東尼將史塔克大廈改建為復仇者大廈，邀請隊友們入住──弓箭手、北歐之神、超級戰士、億萬富翁、會變綠的科學家與前俄羅斯間諜，六個人先後住進大廈，他們生活在同個空間，磨合彼此的生活習慣，一起吃飯、一起出任務。同時，他創立了瑪麗亞基金會，為復仇者聯盟的運作提供資金，戰後的重建工作也一併攬下，並為隊伍無條件、無限制提供戰機和武器，他是如此地慷慨大方，而自己對他做了些什麼呢？ 

 

　　「隊長，你會同意的吧？」

　　「什麼？」克林特的聲音將史帝夫從過去的回憶中拉出來，一臉茫然地抬起頭，對上所有人殷殷期盼的眼神，他尷尬地說：「抱歉我剛才走神了，你們剛說的我沒聽清楚。」

　　「尚未通過的蘇科維亞協議名存實亡，如果我們願意的話，可以搭上明天的專機回去，黑寡婦會來接我們。」

　　山姆補齊方才史帝夫漏聽的部分，史帝夫點點頭，表示理解。不要說明天，他甚至現在就可以走，但是──

　　「巴恩斯先生可以留在這裡，我會盡全力保護他不受侵擾，以黑豹之名為誓。」帝查拉向史帝夫保證。

　　「如果大家都沒問題的話，我們明天一起走吧！」史帝夫開口發現自己的嗓子乾啞不已。

　　歡呼聲此起彼落，眾人無不為了即將回到美國歡欣不已，只有史帝夫心中忐忑不安。

 

　　住進復仇者大廈，史帝夫每天活在高科技的驚喜中，從東尼嫌棄不已但依然留在身邊的DUM-E，到具有自我學習能力的人工智慧──JARVIS，創造這一切的人無疑的正是東尼史塔克本人。

　　剛開始同住時，每個人戒心滿滿，對彼此客客氣氣，絲毫不見當初見面的劍拔弩張，日日西裝筆挺，彷彿出了房門就開始工作，而這種日子並不長久。

　　第一個打破界線的是穿著內褲、打著赤膊出現在廚房的索爾，史帝夫看到他認真嚴肅地請他穿好衣服，在大廈裡可以輕鬆，但不能隨便。克林特敵不過起居室一整面牆的遊戲，放下他的弓，在起居室裡打電玩，索爾撞見好奇地加入戰局。

　　最晚搬入的布魯斯反倒是最快適應大廈生活的人，這裡有著高級的實驗室、跟得上討論的同伴與在他失控時可以壓制他的隊友，加上他的瑜珈和茶葉，他很快地融入隊友之中。看到娜塔莎穿著睡袍出席電影之夜，站在門口的東尼摸摸鼻子，回房間換上棉質T恤。

　　脫去東尼史塔克西裝革履的外衣與長袖善舞的面具，史帝夫看見了不一樣的他，報章媒體未曾報導過的、神盾報告中未記錄的東尼史塔克。每天睡到日上三竿才睡眼惺忪地爬到咖啡機前，啜飲著他人生不能缺乏的褐色液體，帶著滿足的微笑，膺服咖啡因的召喚，至此他的神智才徹底清醒過來。

　　或是半夜史帝夫在廚房抓到開冰箱找東西吃的大老鼠，頭髮亂糟糟的像鳥窩，臉上沾了機油不自知，穿著氣味濃厚的黑色吊嘎與運動褲，看不出多久沒洗。史帝夫看著他拿出不知道在冰箱放了多久的三明治，撕開保鮮膜，舔舔嘴巴，正準備大快朵頤一番。史帝夫嘆了口氣，搶下了他嘴邊的食物，把他推到餐桌旁，熱了杯牛奶給他，絲毫不理他張牙舞爪的抗議，並拒絕了他的咖啡訂單。

　　拿出麵粉攪成麵糊倒入鍋中，又取了另一個鍋，待奶油熔化後敲了一顆蛋、放了兩片培根，食物噗滋噗滋地在鍋上跳舞。翻過冒泡凝固的鬆餅，史帝夫轉頭看了眼東尼。

　　他坐在桌邊，用手撐著臉，頭一晃一晃的。長長的睫毛在眼底映出扇子形狀的陰影，眼皮不安穩地輕顫著，彷彿隨時都會睜開眼睛。陡然頭一沉滑出掌心，他瞬間驚醒，雙眼快速地眨了兩下，接著扒了扒頭髮，愛睏地打了個哈欠，聞到香味的肚子賞識地咕嚕一聲。

　　一直注意著他的史帝夫忍不住笑了出聲，東尼尷尬地喝掉眼前的牛奶，囁嚅地說著什麼，轟隆隆的抽油煙機讓史帝夫聽不清楚。盛起鬆餅、蛋和培根，史帝夫從冰箱拿出洗好的生菜，撕成小塊加入堅果、玉米、胡蘿蔔絲，淋上醬料，製成簡單清爽的沙拉，一起端到他面前。

　　「我不要吃沙拉！」

　　「不行！」

　　「哪有只有我吃的道理。」死皮賴臉的東尼史塔克打定主意，不想吃就是不想吃。

　　「我和你一起吃就可以了吧。」史帝夫又做了一份更澎湃的蔬菜沙拉，盆子裡裝著更多的蔬菜，淋上更少的醬汁。

　　「現在你要吃我的還是你的？」

　　「……我的就可以了。」面有菜色的東尼拿起自己碗認命地吃下去，深怕史帝夫把他手上那碗塞給他。

　　這是他們頭一次一起吃飯。

 

　　第一次是偶然，第二次巧遇，第三次就是刻意。史帝夫調整了自己的行程，當東尼半夜從實驗室爬出來覓食，他們可以在廚房相遇。東尼不是沒想過要避開史帝夫，但是誰會跟自己飢餓的胃過不去呢？不用動手就有熱騰騰的食物可以享用，也不用他善後，避開的人才是白癡。

　　史帝夫出任務不在大廈，則會事先替東尼做好幾份食物冰在冰箱，微波後即可食用。東尼索然無味地卷著義麵，覺得這沒有史帝夫現做的好吃，他的胃不知道什麼時候對史帝夫拋戈卸甲全然臣服，史帝夫離開的時候，吃飯這件事變得無趣極了。

　　雖然嘴上嘲笑著史帝夫的觀念老舊、想法過時與穿著老土，與他的餐桌對談卻是Tony半夜爬出實驗室的期待點，除了食物之外。他們兩人在很多事情上看法不盡相同，從雞毛蒜皮的生活習慣到生死攸關的戰術選用都能吵得不可開交。然而在夜半的餐桌旁，他們之間少了幾分火藥味，多了幾分耐心，大概是食物的香氣架起溝通的橋樑，或是食物堵上了東尼那張動的比腦子快的嘴。

　　史帝夫著眼方法施行的過程，東尼更在意最終的結果，他們的衝突點經常由此展開。東尼不可否認，當他吃著飯，安靜地聽完史帝夫的想法，他的視野更開闊了些，彷彿在此路不通的牆上發現了暗門。縱使他不認為史帝夫的論點比他好，不過他能參考史帝夫的意見修正作法，稍微符合他的道德觀一點。史帝夫放下成見去理解東尼選擇背後的涵義，悄悄察覺他的退讓。

　　從隊友昇華成朋友，他們在工作上互補，私底下合拍，早已習慣對方的存在，開口閉口談論的全是對方，身上染上對方的味道。一次東尼從實驗室爬出來，看到史帝夫彷彿看到救命仙丹，眼睛瞬間點亮，整個人也精神起來，屁顛屁顛地要史帝夫做飯給他吃。史帝夫順從地站起身，看著他笑咪咪彎起的眼睛，眼尾堆起的摺子，嘴角拉開的弧度，黏膩柔軟的情緒流過心房。那時候，史帝夫意識到自己對他的感情產生了變化，不再只是單純的隊友之情。

　　拍在肩膀上，隔著衣服感受他掌心的溫暖。遞交東西時，短暫的肌膚接觸。特別做一道他喜歡的菜色，吃飯時為他夾菜。聽到他的聲音，有股電流在體內流竄。時不時注意著他的動向。電影之夜，靠在肩上的沉重又甜蜜的負擔。

　　每次的接觸都讓史帝夫留戀不已，他不僅僅想當他的隊友、當他的朋友，他想要的更多、更親密，有時他覺得東尼懷著跟自己一樣的情感，更多時候，他在東尼閃爍的眼中看到他讀不懂的情緒。

　　有誰知道家喻戶曉的美國隊長面對感情時是個膽小鬼，不敢先進一步深怕打破現在兩人間美好的平衡。

　　噢，他說過嗎？東尼史塔克有雙美麗動人的眼睛，看過那雙眼睛沒人能對他無動於衷。

 

　　隔天早上，一架運輸機停在瓦甘達皇宮的停機坪，娜塔莎一臉冷漠地從裡面走出來，她不失禮節地向帝查拉問好，來回幾次公式性地問答，接著她走到她許久不見的隊友面前。

　　相較於汪達的熱烈、史考特的難以自持、暗自壓下喜悅的克林特與毫無波動的山姆，史帝夫扭捏的態度倒是挺耐人尋味。

　　「嗨，小娜。」

　　「我來接你們回家了。」間諜拉開些微的嘴角，表達善意。

　　眾人陸陸續續上了運輸機，看著地面的房屋、叢林沒入迷霧中，飛機穿越雲層咆嘯疾駛。

 

　　回到美國，紐約市風采依舊，人人忙得腳不沾地，大馬路上車水馬龍，喇叭聲四起。他們站在大廈頂端，看著毫無變化的她，不禁產生些許的錯覺，當初的對立就像是夢一場，他們不過是出了趟任務回來，事實上復仇者不曾分裂，沒有在機場打一架，更沒有人被關進監獄過，瓦甘達不過是存在傳說中的黃金城。

　　「我有些事情要跟你們說。」東尼史塔克穿著三件式西裝在客廳裡，看到他們出現立刻從沙發上跳了起來，像是在等著他們的出現。眾人紛紛入座後，接下來的重磅消息徹底擊碎的這份錯覺。

　　「由於基地尚未修好，你們必須先住在復仇者大廈。」

　　沒人想過從瓦甘達回來，必須跟史塔克住在一起，隊長方的成員交換一個複雜的眼神。

　　「不用尷尬，儘管把這裡當作是自己家或是當成基地都可以，這句話不針對任何人。兩邊房間設計差不多，只是組成方式不一樣，不會適應太久的。」東尼戴上墨鏡，接著說道：「如果有人要搬出去住的請先跟我打個招呼，讓我知道可以上哪裡找人。」

　　史考特默默舉起手，「我不是復仇者，所以……」

　　「我說的你們當然不包含你，」東尼嘴邊掛著微笑，笑意卻未傳進眼底，「你叫什麼名字來著？」

　　環顧一圈，沒人有問題，他滿意地拍了下手。

　　「沒有任何問題，那我先走了。」

　　「東尼……。」一直沉默的史帝夫開了口。

　　「隊長，有什麼事嗎？」東尼沒有轉過身，而是背對著隊長，彷彿不想看到他一般。

　　「我……」史帝夫一時衝動叫住了東尼，但是他毫無計畫，面對東尼冷漠的態度，情不自禁再次選擇逃跑。

　　「如果你要找你的好姑娘，她在你的床上。」

　　「我要問的不是這個！」被東尼的冷漠再度刺傷，濃厚的不安折磨著史帝夫支支吾吾地說不出完整的字句，「我、東尼、我──」

　　「我還有很多事情要忙！」東尼失控的大吼，粗喘地吸了一口氣，平穩情緒，他緩下語氣，「等你理清情緒，我們再談談吧。先走一步了。」

　　素來要求坐下來談談的人是史帝夫，對方一個勁地顧著逃，何曾幾時他們角色互換，東尼成了開口的那個人。

　　主人匆匆走出客廳，留下一群面面相覷的客人。沒人不知道現在是什麼狀況──隊長和鋼鐵人再次吵了起來，復仇者會有第二次內戰嗎？

　　「我也要去忙了，蘇科維亞協議雖然胎死腹中，但是政府干預復仇者的念頭不會停止，我們必須先發至人。至於你們……就先各自找房間休息吧。」娜塔莎晃晃她的一頭捲髮，跟隨東尼的腳步離開了客廳。

 

　　已經成家的鷹眼和蟻人馬不停蹄地啟程回家。從未來過大廈的汪達有些徬徨不安，但看到穿牆而出的幻視，她很快地拋下那些情緒，和幻視一起進入廚房，品嘗他新煮出的湯。山姆則去了醫院探望羅迪，儘管傷非原因於他，但他有道義上的責任。

　　史帝夫進入他的房間，在床上看到已經修復好的盾牌，圓滑反光的表面，一絲戰鬥的痕跡都沒有留下，內戰的隔閡然而橫在他的東尼之間。穿得西裝筆挺的他臉上滿是疲憊，眼中失去了閃耀的光彩，再次掛上長袖善舞的面具的他，笑容不再真切。孤單一人的他離得遠遠的，站在隊伍之外，彷彿隨時都會消失，史帝夫伸出手卻觸碰不到他。想與東尼和好如初，卻被他拒於心門之外。

　　這不是理所當然的嗎？你做了些什麼你自己最清楚！

　　他的良心嘶吼著拋出問句，史帝夫無法否認。

 

　　索拉的大腦裡，他展示的畫面與說明的語氣帶給史帝夫不詳的預感，隨即的導彈攻擊、冬兵追殺、阻止航母的計畫接踵而至，忙碌得讓他無暇細想。從高空墜落，被水團團包圍的一剎那，恍惚地以為自己又衝進海中，只是這次的水沒那麼冰，也少了最後跟他對話的人。

　　再次睜開眼睛，他躺在醫院的病床上，山姆在一旁打盹，他說了句「在你左邊」博得山姆的一聲笑。儘管血清給了美國隊長四倍的癒合力，但面對冬兵的攻擊毫不防禦造成的傷害可沒那麼容易好起來。

　　東尼來探病的時候，史帝夫才剛能下床。他打開廁所的門，看到東尼出現在病房裡，第一個反應是把門關上，再次打開確認不是自己開門的姿勢不對。

　　鋼鐵人挑起半邊的眉頭，看著好隊長從廁所出來，移動到床邊再緩慢地坐下，難免牽扯到腹部的傷口，讓他抽了一口氣。東尼的神情從看好戲轉為擔憂，他抬起手又放下，想上前幫忙，但他不知道要怎麼做。

　　「東尼。」

　　「是！」東尼立刻抬起頭。

　　「你可以來幫我一下嗎？」

　　「當然沒問題，我可是熱心助人的超級英雄。」他快速地走到床邊。「你有什麼問題呢？」

　　「幫我把床搖起來，我靠著比較舒服。」

　　東尼點點頭，他看過小辣椒做過很多次，沒問題，你可是東尼史塔克。

　　喬好史帝夫的病床，讓病人舒適地待在床上，東尼這才鬆了一口氣。視線垂下落在捲起的病人服下襬，露出綑滿雪白繃帶的腹部，東尼直直地盯著，眉間擠出數座小山丘。史帝夫尷尬地左右張望尋找話題，試圖打破在空氣中蔓延的沉默。

　　「山姆……就是原本待在這裡的人，他去哪裡了？」

　　「我進來的時候沒看到任何人。」驚覺自己的行為多麼無禮，東尼抓抓頭，收回視線，轉過頭看到自己放在椅子上的包。

　　「我是來拿盾牌給你的。」他從包中掏出世界上唯一的振金盾，遞給史帝夫，等了一會卻不見他有所動作。

　　「我忘了你帶著傷，那就放在這吧！」東尼將盾牌放在床頭櫃上，靠著牆壁立起，他尷尬地摸摸鼻子。

　　史帝夫有千言萬語想說，但不知道從何說起，他該如何向東尼說出他發現的可能呢？

　　「你可別又掉了，下次再弄掉就不還你了。」他半促狹半認真地說道。

　　「……好。」喉頭乾澀得讓史帝夫幾乎說不出話。

　　史帝夫的古怪溢於言表，東尼只當成他發現老朋友還在心情調適中，而他能做的就是給予他幫助。

　　「我知道你不放心巴恩斯，我會幫你找他的。」

　　「不──！」東尼被史帝夫的大吼嚇得張大了眼睛。

　　史帝夫知道自己拒絕地太快，他需要找個好理由說服對方。

　　「我……他是我的責任，我必須靠我自己的力量找回他。」

　　東尼翻了個白眼，一副你開心就隨你去的態度，張嘴想說些什麼，電話先響了，拿出來看到來電人，他可不能不接。

　　「不好意思，我接個電話。」轉身往角落走去，只見他瞇起眼忍受對面的怒吼與尖叫，他討好地安撫對方。

　　史帝夫知道打電話來的人一定是小辣椒，只有她能讓東尼露出完蛋了的表情，又甘願上前領罵。她是個好女孩，一次又一次為東尼煩惱、對他生氣，對外總護著他，她能毫不猶豫地站在他那邊，這份純粹令他欣羨。

　　靠著四倍聽力，他隱約聽到小辣椒說什麼翹掉董事會，他無奈又好笑地搖搖頭，貪戀地看著眼前這個人，他長到這麼大怎麼還令人不省心呢？

　　東尼掛掉電話，朝著史帝夫走去，一臉抱歉地說：「我要先走了，你好好休息。」

　　史帝夫看著東尼逐漸遠去，低喃著他的名字。

　　「什麼事？」

　　「不，沒什麼。」史帝夫臉一燙，他不小心把心底的話說了出來。

　　東尼握著門把，回頭看了眼史帝夫，真心覺得該幫隊長檢查一下腦子有沒有摔壞，怎麼受個傷像失了魂一樣。一開門，外面站了個黑人小子。

　　「你就是山姆吧？我走了，好好照顧脆弱的國寶啊！」東尼拍了拍他的肩膀，像旋風一樣來去匆匆。

　　山姆拿個咖啡進來，盯著關上的門板，過了一會才意識到那個人正是鼎鼎大名的東尼史塔克！

　　「隊長、隊長，剛才那個人是東尼史塔克？我第一次看見本人呢！」

　　隊長毫無反應澆滅了他的興奮，轉頭發現隊長愣愣地發呆。

　　「……隊長！」

　　「啊，什麼事？」

 

　　隱隱發現事實的史帝夫不敢想、不敢查、不敢面對，靠著尋找巴基的任務躲避東尼，大幅減少居住在大廈的時間。東尼對此毫無感覺，三不五時發些有趣的連結給他或談論生活上的事情，史帝夫想念他們的深夜餐桌，懷念和東尼的思想碰撞，但是回到大廈，面對一無所知的東尼，良知深深刺痛他的心。

　　他害怕說出自己的推測，他們的關係可能就將破裂，要是東尼有殺害巴基的念頭，自己肯定會為了保護巴基而戰。如果當時他在火車上抓住了巴基的手，他怎麼會被九頭蛇俘虜，更不會有後來發生的事情。

　　對東尼，史帝夫說不出他的發現，同時他又擔心有一天會東窗事發。這個祕密像顆不定時炸彈，史帝夫揣在身上，不知道它什麼時候會炸開，傷害他們之間的關係，他只能無用地希望它永遠不會爆炸。

　　假如能事先知道未來的事情，史帝夫會選擇早點向東尼坦白霍華真正的死因，而不是由莫齊播放影片，讓他在毫無防備的情況下，得知殘酷的事實。他可以盡己所能的安撫他，而不是在西伯利亞，寒冷的九頭蛇基地裡，夾在東尼與巴基之間無所適從，乾巴巴地說出火上澆油的勸慰。

　　自己與東尼的關係會變得如何，史帝夫不得而知，他只希望還有回到從前的可能，儘管微乎其微。

 

　　回到大廈，史帝夫跟之前一樣，在出任務之餘為大家準備三餐，剛解除通緝的他也沒什麼任務，幾乎每天都待在大廈裡。早起晨跑訓練，下午聯合操演，空檔他則拾起畫筆，將自己的心情塗在紙上。

　　儘管和東尼同住在大廈裡，卻沒能見上幾次面，東尼不是早出晚歸，就是整天把自己關在工作間裡，偶爾出現在廚房吃點東西。同樣的夜半時分，史帝夫在廚房悄悄地期待，等來的卻是映在臉上的晨曦。

　　失去食客的廚子沒有存在的意義。

 

　　他經常夢到那雙褐色大眼睛，盛著滿天星斗、帶著笑意，溫軟地喊著他的名字，神情放鬆地躺在他的身邊，他們在公園的草地上，旁邊擺著餐籃，樹蔭蓋在他們身上，遮蔽了過強的陽光，而他的微笑比太陽更耀眼。然後場景迅速地轉換至灰暗基地，他同樣躺在地上，驚惶地看著跨坐在身上的人，他看著被舉起的盾牌，伸出雙手擋住自己的臉──

　　滴滴滴、滴滴滴、滴滴滴，鬧鐘盡責地叫醒了史帝夫。

　　他拉起被子蓋住自己的臉，如果當時他拋下了盾，抱住東尼，安撫他的情緒、同理他的心情，他們是不是就不會走到現在這一步。

　　對方避不見面，史帝夫只能默默地持續不斷為東尼準備食物，讓他一天三日在冰箱都找得到東西吃。

　　微波爐無聲地運轉著，史帝夫看著橘橙色的光有些喪氣，他不知道吃掉多少盤為東尼準備餐點，如果他現在認輸，他們的感情終將停留在此。史帝夫不想，也不願意。即使無法回到過去廚子與食客的好關係，他不再找自己出去看展吃飯，他們不再被媒體拍到同進同出，僅僅作為隊友都勝過與他形同陌路。

　　第一次發現冰箱裡的食物消失，史帝夫忍不住大聲尖叫，心情雀躍不已。他看著水槽裡髒兮兮的空盤傻笑不止，對於準備食物更加辛勤，各種手作食物填滿了巨大的冰箱。

 

　　一邊熱烈地烹調食物，另一邊有一餐沒一餐地吃著。其他成員將復仇者兩大首領的行為看在眼中，無一不感到詭異，沒人理解現在是什麼情形，他們是已經和好還是仍在冷戰中？無論他們之間狀況如何，完全沒有後加入成員得以置喙的空間。

　　復仇者元老之一的克林特則是被蘿拉揪著耳朵發誓說絕不插手東尼和史帝夫的關係，安靜地啃著山姆母親做的餅乾，盯著哼著小曲的史帝夫，心底快悶死了。

 

　　在史帝夫和東尼玩著沒人理解的遊戲，某天，東尼難得10點就出現餐廳，睡眼惺忪的他穿著皺巴巴的黑色吊嘎和運動褲，乖巧地坐上餐桌，絲毫沒有注意到在場所有人的目光全集中在他身上。

　　「史帝夫，」尚未清醒的東尼聲音沙啞又軟綿。聽到他用這種聲音呼喚自己，史帝夫腰椎一麻，差點軟了腳。

　　「東尼，什麼事？」

　　「我要咖啡跟藍莓鬆餅。」

　　「好的，我馬上去做，你等我一下。」

　　史帝夫開心地心臟要炸裂了，這是他回來後，東尼第一次叫他史帝夫。他帶著微笑，先幫東尼煮了杯咖啡，拿出麵粉、雞蛋和培根，趁著食物在爐子上滾著時候，將咖啡送到東尼手邊。喝了咖啡，腦袋清醒的東尼，想起自己做了什麼事，炸紅臉的從椅子上蹦起。

　　「我、我不是叫你，這一切都跟你沒關係，羅傑斯你不要自作多情，我只是睡糊塗了！」東尼揮著手否認剛才發生的事情，看到突然出現的奇異博士，他揪著披風，把人拉出飯廳，拖進工作間，遠遠地喊著：「我喊的人是史帝芬！」

　　史帝夫好氣又好笑地料理完食物，順道多做了一份給博士，親自送到工作間。

 

　　END.

 

史傳奇：夫妻吵架別扯我

拖了好久終於寫完了  
其實這篇一開始是搞笑文的XDDDDD  
不知道怎麼被羅傑斯的內心綁架後就變得這麼長了  
猶記得大綱4個字變成3000字的慘劇wwwwwwwww

 

2017.11.08


End file.
